Namoureuse
by Elderyn
Summary: Qu'es-ce qu'une nanmoureuse? Question existentielle lorsqu'on a que six ans... Harry et Draco vont y répondre à leur manière!


« Chaussettes ?

\- Ok !

\- Caleçon ?

\- Ok !

\- Pyjama ?

\- Ok !

\- Brosse à dent ? »

Un silence lourd répondit.

« Bosse à dent ? Répéta la voix avec plus d'insistance. Harry !

\- Mais c'est _nul_ les brosses à dent ! »

Du haut de ses cinq ans et dix mois, petit Harry Potter croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et lança un regard courroucé à son père. En voyant son fil ainsi, James explosa de rire. C'est fou comme il ressemblait à Lily dans ces moments là !

« James, Harry ! Il faut y aller, nous n'allons quand même pas arriver en retard à l'anniversaire ?

\- Bon fils, dit James en fourrant la brosse à dent dans le sac et portant Harry sur ses épaules. Ta mère a parlé ! »

Harry rit aux éclats et s'installa confortablement sur le dos de son papa. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, ils virent Lily, habillé dans une jolie robe bleue et portant un paquet cadeau dans les mains.

« Merlin James, dépêche-toi un peu ! Nous allons encore être les derniers arrivés, tu sais pourtant que Lucius ne supporte pas les retards ! reprocha-t-elle.

\- Il devrait enlever le balai qu'il a dans le…

\- Harry James Potter, je te jure que si tu fini cette phrase je te recruvite la bouche ! Quant à toi James, je sais très bien d'où Harry tient ce genre de phrase ! Abstiens-toi de prononcer de telles insanités quand ton fils qui répète tout ce que tu dis est dans les parages ! »

La femme tourna le dos et disparu dans la cheminée quelques secondes après. Harry, reposé sur le sol regarda son père.

« Pourquoi elle est fâchée maman ? Parrain et toi vous dites toujours ça! Et aussi qu'il est mal… malbeusé ! » Dit le petit garçon

James rougit et évita la question, ils allaient être en retard à l'anniversaire de Draco !

Il était 19h au manoir Malfoy. L'agitation de la journée avait laissé place à un calme reposant. Le maître de maison se reposait dans le grand salon en compagnie de son épouse. Les enfants étaient couchés. Oui, LES. Non, il n'avait pas un nouveau fils. Narcissa avait simplement cédé à la demande de son fils pour qu'Harry dorme à la maison ce soir.

« T'avais pas le droit ! » ronchonna Draco.

Le blond se retourna entre ses draps et tourna le dos au lit qui avait été rajouté près du siens pour l'occasion. Harry de son côté était resté assis sur la couette, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Après quelques secondes, il finit par se décider et descendit de son lit pour grimper sur celui de Draco.

« Va t'en ! » rugit Draco en sentant son ami s'installer près de lui.

« C'est pas ma faute, murmura Harry. C'est le gène. »

Surpris, Draco se retourna immédiatement.

« Le quoi ?

\- Sais pas, répondit le brun. Mais Papa dit toujours que c'est le gène qui me fait bien voler sur un balai.

\- Et ben dit à ton gène de ne pas voler plus vite que moi sur MON nouveau balai. »

Harry soupira, Draco était encore un peu fâché.

« D'accord je lui dirai. »

Il s'apprêta à retourner dans son lit quand la couette atterrit sur sa tête

« On fait une cabane ? » chuchota Draco, tout sourire.

Il était 21h lorsque Narcissa décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Comme tous les soirs, elle passa devant la chambre de Draco et sourit en entendant les chuchotements des enfants. Elle baissa la poignée un peu trop violement pour se faire entendre. Le temps d'entrer dans la pièce, les deux garçons étaient chacun dans leur lit, endormi. Elle embrassa son fils et alla faire de même avec Harry, puis elle sortit.

A peine la porte refermée, les garçons ouvrirent les yeux.

« On a eut chaud, dit Draco. Si maman avait vu qu'on ne dormait pas elle aurait été le dire à Papa ! »

Les deux enfants frissonnèrent. Il faut dire qu'un Lucius Malfoy en colère était terrifiant, surtout quand on a que six ans. La petite chambre se plongea dans le silence quelques minutes. Draco se retourna vers son ami, intrigué.

« Ca va pas ? demanda t'il. Normalement tu parles toujours jusqu'à ce que je menace de prendre la baguette de Papa et de t'assommer avec. »

Normalement, cette phrase l'aurait fait rire. Seulement là Harry n'avait pas envie de rire, il avait un visage grave. Rapidement il quitta son lit et alla rejoindre celui du blond.

« Draco, chuchota t'il. Je peux te poser une question ? … Avant jure de que tu te moqueras pas de moi !

\- D'accord, je me moquerai pas, dit le petit garçon. Mais tu me poses pas une question nulle ! »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Dit, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est un… un namoureuse ? »

Draco ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, et la referma encore.

« J'ai entendu Maman en parler une fois, finit-il par dire. Mais j'ai pas bien compris. Tu sais ce que c'est toi ? »

Harry rougit un peu.

« Ben… parrain à dit qu'il avait un namoureuse et qu'il était content. Papa et Maman avaient l'air content aussi, alors j'ai demandé ce que c'était un namoureuse…

\- Et alors ? demanda Draco, captivé par le récit.

\- Alors parrain m'a dit que tout le monde avait un namoureuse et que si on avait pas de namoureuse c'était pas bien.

\- Mais… Mais c'est important alors ! Pourquoi personne ne nous a jamais parlé des namoureuses ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait aussi pensé que c'était important, mais entendre Draco le dire c'était pas pareil. Draco ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Harry. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux d'accord. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire en ayant si peu de renseignement, il fallait d'abord se renseigner discrètement auprès des adultes. Une fois qu'ils sauraient exactement ce qu'était un namoureuse ils décideraient quoi faire.

« Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine chez moi ! » finit Harry.

 _« Dis Papa…_

 _\- Oui Harry ?_

 _\- C'est quoi une namoureuse ?_

 _James rigola et pris son fils sur les genoux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

 _\- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, si jeune et déjà le sens des priorités !_

 _\- James ! S'indigna Lily. Laisse-moi faire, tu lui raconterais n'importe quoi ! »_

 _La jeune femme lâcha sa cuisine et s'approcha de ses deux hommes._

 _« Une amoureuse Harry, c'est une personne que tu vas rencontrer un jour et que tu aimeras beaucoup. Le plus important c'est la complicité que tu auras avec cette personne, c'est comme ça que tu sauras que c'est bien ton amoureuse. Et c'est avec cette personne que tu te marieras et que tu auras des enfants, comme moi et Papa._

 _\- Donc Papa, tu es la namoureuse de Maman ?_

 _\- L'amoureux, sourit James. Oui je suis l'amoureux de maman, et maman et mon amoureuse. »_

« Waouh ! C'est vachement important une namoureuse alors, affirma Draco.

\- Oui et c'est la personne avec qui tu passes toute ta vie après et même que après vous devenez des Papas et des Mamans.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne nous a jamais parlé de ça ! C'est super important ! Papa et Maman disent toujours que le mariage c'est la chose la plus importante dans la vie…après l'argent bien sûr. »

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil.

« Et toi tu as appris quoi ? » S'enquit le brun

Draco s'assit à côté de son ami et commença à lui parler de sa conversation avec sa mère.

« …mais le plus important c'est quand elle a dit que après six ans la fille d'une de ses amies s'était enfin mariée ! »

Harry se releva brutalement.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? On a six ans nous, tu crois qu'on doit se marier ?

\- Nan, mais je pense que c'est à six ans que tous les sorciers trouvent leur namoureuse, révéla Draco.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ! J'ai pas encore la complicité je peux pas avoir de namoureuse ! »

Harry regarda Draco, ce dernier était complètement paniqué. Il paniqua également, s'il n'avait pas de namoureuse jamais il ne se marierait et ses parents ne seraient pas contents. Voyant son ami en train de paniquer, Draco décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Viens Harry, Il faut demander à quelqu'un qu'il nous explique la complicité et après on pourra trouver nos amoureuses ! »

Il lui prit la main et les deux enfants coururent dans la maison.

« Siri ! »

Sirius Black stoppa sa conversation avec Remus Lupin pour prendre son filleul dans ses bras.

« Alors mon bonhomme ! Vous vous amusez bien ?

\- Oui, mais c'est quoi la complicité ? Et comment on la reconnaît ? Questionna Harry.

\- Toujours cette histoire d'amoureuse hein ? Moi je te le dis, c'est beaucoup mieux d'avoir un amoureux, les filles sont trop écervelée !...A part ta mère bien sûr !

\- Sirius tais-toi un peu ! Harry et Draco t'ont posé une question alors répond-y s'il te plait !

\- Bon bon… »

Il reposa Harry par terre et s'adressa aux deux garçons.

« La complicité c'est un lien qui se créer entre deux personne quand elles sont très proche, quand on peut deviner ce que pense l'autre, quand on sait ce dont l'autre à envie, qu'on aime faire les mêmes choses… c'est ce qui fait qu'on tombe amoureux ! »

o0o

Le soir venu, Draco et Harry était dans la chambre de ce dernier et se préparaient à aller au lit.

« Alors, on fait comment pour trouver notre amoureuse ?

\- Je sais pas, murmura Draco. »

En fait il savait très bien. Draco avait une capacité de logique indiscutable et que tous lui enviaient, héritage des Malfoy. Il avait donc reprit un à un tous les points.

 _1) Avoir une namoureuse était primordial dans la vie, sans une namoureuse il ne pourrait jamais devenir un papa et ses parents seraient très fâché_

 _2) Il fallait trouver sa namoureuse avant 6ans, Harry avaient déjà cinq ans et demi, et lui déjà six !_

 _3) Pour reconnaitre son namoureuse c'est facile, c'est la personne avec qui tu parles beaucoup et qui devine tous ce que tu penses et qui joue souvent avec toi._

Draco fronça les sourcils et réfléchit encore un peu. Peut-être que…

« Arrête de penser à cette histoire de namoureuse se soir, on en saura pas plus, murmura Harry pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Tu veux venir dormir dans mon lit ? »

Le petit blond sourit et sauta sur le lit de son ami avant se glisser sous les couvertures tout près d'Harry. Harry savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et il trouvait toujours le moyen de lui redonner le sourire. Il n'osa pas parler à Harry de l'idée qui lui était passé par la tête, elle était assez…bizarre.

« Allez, dis-moi à quoi tu penses ! »

Draco sursauta, il ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson. Harry éclata de rire.

« Comment tu as fait pour deviner que je pensais aux namoureuses ? Et comment tu savais que je pensais à quelque chose là ? » se lança Draco.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de jouer à la carpe.

« Ben…je sais pas…enfin…je…Harry baragouina quelques minutes puis réfléchit. Je le sais c'est tout. Tu faisais une tête bizarre, ta tête de quand tu penses à quelque chose qui t'énerve. »

Draco paru encore plus gêné par la réponse d'Harry et, rougissant, s'enfouie sous les couvertures. Se demandant ce qui arrivait à son ami, Harry le rejoint.

« Draco ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

Le blond nia d'un signe de tête.

« Harry…tu crois que… »

Harry l'encouragea d'un regard à finir sa phrase.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais être ma namoureuse ? »

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux…puis les refermèrent aussi vite en rougissant. Les deux garçons, toujours sous la couette, ne se regardaient pas mais arboraient la même couleur vermeille. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry prit timidement la parole.

« C'est possible. En tout cas, ça expliqueraient pourquoi nos parent ne nous ont pas dit de trouver une namoureuse alors qu'on à bientôt six ans. C'est parce qu'ils savaient qu'on était déjà des namoureuses.

-… »

Un silence se fit encore entendre.

« Donc…on est namoureuse ?demanda timidement Draco.

\- Oui, je crois. Pourquoi, tu crois qu'il faut faire quelque chose, un rituel magique ou une formule pour être namoureuse ? demanda Harry en paniquant, encore.

\- Je ne crois pas non, sourit Draco…mais souvent les namoureuses se font des bisous sur la bouche. Tu crois qu'on doit le faire aussi ?

\- NON ! Et si après on attrape un bébé tu te rends compte ! Je sais même pas faire de la magie encore, on peut pas avoir un bébé…cria Harry, avant de mettre une main devant la bouche. Et papa et maman seront fâché je crois. » Chuchota t'il.

Draco se dit que le point de vu d'Harry était très intéressant, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, et ne savaient même pas comment arriverai ce bébé. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait très envie d'être la namoureuse de Harry et il était certain qu'il fallait se faire un bisou pour ça.

« Si on a un bébé on s'enfuira d'ici avec notre bébé ! Je piquerai des bonbons aux elfes dans la cuisine et on ira s'installer dans ma cabane » Déclara Draco avec force.

Harry sourit. Draco avait tout prévu, comme toujours.

« D'accord je veux bien t'embrasser, mais il faut que personne soit au courant alors ! »

Draco acquiesça.

Rassurés, les deux enfants se regardèrent dans les yeux. Draco approcha timidement sa main près de celle d'Harry, de dernier rougit de plus belle. Le blond sourit, Harry était vraiment trop mignon lorsqu'il rougissait, encore plus mignon que son ours en peluche. Doucement, son visage se rapprocha de celui du brun, tout aussi doucement, alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux, une petite bouche mutine se posa sur la sienne. Très vite Draco s'éloigna et sortit des couvertures en souriant. Harry sortit lui aussi des couvertures et rougit en se pelotonnant contre Draco.

« Dis…demanda le brun, les namoureuses peuvent se faire plein de bisous non ? Papa et Maman ils s'en font souvent… »

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, la petite bouche était revenue.

« En fait, c'est vraiment chouette les namoureuses ! » pensèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

 **Voilà donc ma première fic pour me faire la main ! Un petit OS tout mignon entre Harry et Draco enfant… J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire que vous avez aimé… ou pas !**

 **Bonne soirée !**

 **Elderyn.**


End file.
